Happy 17th Birthday
by CreastionStar
Summary: This is a slight alternate story to the end of Kannazuki no Miko. Essentially, it is about Himeko and Chikane celebrating their 17th birthday if one of them was not killed at the end of the series.


Kannazuki no Miko: Happy 17th Birthday

It is the property of Kaishaku/TNK. I do not own it.

Chapter 1: A sweet dream.

It has been a year since Himeko, Chikane, and Souma has defeated the Orochi. Ame no Murakuma has granted them the ability to be with each other for the rest of their natural lives. Now, they are finish with their destiny. Both of them are living in the same house and doing the same things together. Now their 17th birthday is coming up and Himeko is planning something special for her lover.

Himeko said, "I wonder what I can do for Chikane."

She thinks of what she can do. At the same time, Chikane is doing the same thing.

She said, "I am wondering what she would like to have for this year."

Both of them thought this out until 10:00 P.M. In the morning, they ate breakfast and got ready for school. While going to school, they are still thinking about what they are going to give to each other. During school, both of them focus on their school work. After school, Himeko went to the bus and rides into town. They went to the mall and looks in all of the stores. She could not find what she is thinking for Chikane.

She said, "I cannot believe this. I may not be able to find a gift for Chikane."

She continues to look until she finds what she is looking for. She looks at it and bought it on the spot.

She said, "I hope that Chikane likes it."

In the meanwhile, Chikane is looking at what she can get for Himeko.

She said, "Okay, what is here that will be good for her. I know that she treasures very simple gifts. What do they have for her?"

She looks around and saw something for her. She bought it and had it wraps up for Himeko. Back at the mansion, Himeko wraps up Chikane's gift and made cake for the event. While that is happening, Chikane came in and went straight to the dining room. She puts down the gift for Himeko. After that, she went to the kitchen to see what is going on.

Chikane said, "Himeko, what are you doing?"

Himeko said, "I am fixing the cake and tonight's dinner for our birthday."

Chikane said, "Okay. I am going to take my bath. See you in a little while."

Himeko said, "See you as well."

Chikane went to the bathroom and took her bath. The water washes off the dirt and grime that she built up over today. She came out and put on her dress. Himeko is finishing up the cake and supper and put it into the dining room.

Himeko said, "Everything is finish. Now, I need to get ready as well."

She took off her apron and went to take her bath. She washes every part of her. Then, she went to her bedroom, dry off and put on her party clothes. Both of them are getting themselves ready for tonight. After they are finish, they went downstairs and greeted each other at the bottom of the stairs. They both took each other arms and sat down at the dining table. Himeko served Chikane and Chikane served Himeko. They eat the dinner that Himeko made.

Chikane said, "Himeko, this food is good. It is delicious."

Himeko said, "Thank you Chikane."

After they eat their dinner, both had a piece of their cake and both said "Happy Birthday" to each other. Then, Himeko gave her gift to Chikane and Chikane did the same for Himeko. They open each other gifts and they are both happy for what they received from each other. After the party, both of them talk for a while before they went to bed. Himeko put her gift onto her nightstand.

Himeko said, "I will cherish this gift, forever."

She climbs into bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 2: The real world.

It has been sometime since both of them has meet up on the streets of Tokyo. Chikane is watching the news on television while Himeko is making supper.

Himeko said, "I had a dream last night."

Chikane said, "What kind of dream?"

Himeko said, "It was about both of us celebrating our 17th birthday. It was a peaceful dream with a lot of happiness."

Chikane said, "I see. Either way, happy birthday, Himeko."

Himeko turns around and saw a gift from her and pulls out a gift for her as well. She walks over and sat on the couch.

She said, "Happy Birthday, Chikane."

They both handed each other the gifts that they gave to the other and opening them. They both hug one another. When they went to sleep, they both had a dream them in a school. It is in the future and saw another girl. She had long, black hair with sections of it tied up and bangs. She wore glasses and her eyes are two different colors. Her uniform is clean and pressed with her fingers very clean, trimmed, and not to flashy. She wore very little makeup. She is very tall and very athletic. They can tell that she has lean muscle underneath her uniform and her body is overall feminine. The next morning, they both look at each other and discusses what they saw.

Himeko said, "That girl. Who was that?"

Chikane said, "I do not know, but I already know that we will meet her in the future since we will be reincarnated."

Himeko said, "I cannot wait."

Centuries past and they are reincarnated as themselves and saw the girl in their dreams back in the 21st century. They do know why, but they feel a special attachment to her and they can tell that her destiny is tied to theirs.


End file.
